Rest In Peace
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: The Town Princess.The Coffee Queen.The Hoodlum.The Grumpy Diner Man.And The Town Prince.[Not really a summary, just had to write this]


A/N: **RIP Anna Svidersky**. In a sad mood after reading the Myspace bulletin dedicated to her. She died on April 20th a year ago when she was stabbed at the McDonalds where she worked. She didn't deserve it.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Rest In Peace**

The young, dark-haired man walked slowly, cautiously through the grass to the grave stone under the small tree in the Stars Hollow Cemetery. He was dressed in nice blue jeans and a button-up black shirt; they were going out to dinner later on to her favorite restaurant.

He knelt down and laid the single red rose on the grave stone that read:

_Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore_

_October 15, 1984-April 20, 2007_

_Loving daughter, fiancé, granddaughter, and friend_

"_We love you sweets."_

He covered his mouth with his right hand and braced his body with his left as a silent sob wracked his body. He composed himself enough to sit down in front of her gravestone and speak to her.

"Hey baby," he started, "It's been one year to the day. The day you were taken from me. To be honest, we've all been a messy wreck since you left. Your mom is emotionless around everyone except Luke and I and your grandparents are even colder than they were when you were still with us. I try and stay strong for your mom, but at night, when my thoughts consume me and my heart just aches thinking about when you were lying next to me in our bed trying to go to sleep, I cry myself to sleep. Luke tries his damnedest to be there for your mom, but he too is emotionless. We're all we have left. Our lives are routine. Everyday is the same and without you it's lifeless. I just," he started to choke up again, "I just want to see your face, hear you voice, you laughter. Just kiss you one more time. Tell you I love you. Marry you and be the father of your kids. One thing that I can promise you is that I can never love again. I could never ask another woman to marry me and that's why I wear the wedding band I found in your drawer that you had picked out for me. It's beautiful and I never take it off."

"I finished my second book and it's with the editors as I speak. It's much sadder than the first one and even more personal. It's everything I felt and am feeling. You have no idea how much I miss you. You and your crazy coffee addiction and your clumsiness and your smile, your cute little nose, the freckle on your right shoulder. They way you pout and your love of books. I loved everything about you," he said softly and gently touched her name and the word 'fiancé', "I still love you with every fiber of my being. You're still my world, my everything. I can't wait to see you again baby. I hope you're waiting for me up there. It's still so surreal; I can't believe you're really gone."

He removed his hand, hugged his knees to his chest, and laid his head down to let the dozens of tears fall. The raven-haired lady gradually made her way to him and knelt beside him, bringing him into her arms.

"I know Hun, I know," she said quietly, "It's okay, let it out Jess," she told him, "Let it out."

She held him to her and stroked his hair as he clung to her and cried his heart out. She has been the only one to see him cry like this. In return, when she collapsed in tears at her funeral, he caught her.

She sat down beside him as his sobs subsided and they held hands tightly.

"Hey sweets," she said tearfully, "Life has been hell without you. I just wish so much that you were here right now. Our strong, rock hard Luke is a mess and your boy Jess here is completely broken," she wiped away a stray tear, "I know they try to stay strong for me, but I also know that they cry everyday for you baby girl. God," she let a sob escape her and Jess squeezed her hand in comfort, "I miss you so much. The town is gloomy as ever no one can believe this happened to their princess. I wanna hear you laugh and see your smile and smooth your hair and touch your cheek. I want to hug my baby girl and watch crappy movies to mock with her. I want my son to know his sister and to know that he is the luckiest kid in the world to have you as his sister," she was sobbing freely now and Jess had his own tears falling from his eyes. Neither attempted to wipe them away, "I want my best friend back. I want to be able to drink coffee and smile. I want to be a happy mother. But I can't, I can't see you or touch you or talk to you or smile or drink coffee or be happy. Luke stopped serving coffee and Tony asks about the locked closet all the time. He asks why mommy doesn't smile and why his cousin Jess is always tired and gloomy. What hurts the most though, is when he asks where you are. It's not fair that you were taken from us. It's not fair that a four-year-old has to live with depressing people," she took a deep breath, "I hope you're waiting for us up there, because we expect a big welcome when that time comes. I love you so much sweets. You will always be in my heart and my thoughts everyday until we meet again," she finished and put her face on Jess' shoulder while he did his best to comfort her.

"Come on Lorelai; let's go see Luke and Tony. We'll go to dinner and spend the rest of the night watching all of her favorites, okay?" Jess said gently.

Lorelai nodded mutely as Jess helped her to her feet and led her back to the car where Luke and Tony were waiting. Luke looked out the window and blew a kiss in the direction of her grave as he saw Lorelai and Jess returning. A single tear found its way down his cheek.

"What wrong Dada?" four-year-old Tony asked.

"Nothing buddy, I'm fine," Luke answered with strain in his voice due to the growing lump in his throat.

"Otay," Tony replied and they went back to silence.

When Lorelai and Jess reached the door, Jess opened it and helped Lorelai in before sliding into it himself. As soon as Tony saw the tears in his mother's eyes he immediately crawled into her lap.

He took her face in his hands, "What wrong Mama?"

"Oh baby," Lorelai offered him a half-hearted smile, "I'm fine," she sniffed.

Tony shook his head, "No, you cryin'. Why you cryin' Mama?"

"Mama's just sad Hun," Lorelai told him.

"Is it 'cause of Row-ree?" Tony asked.

Lorelai let a few tears slide down her face and nodded solemnly.

"Where is she Mama?"

"She's in heaven buddy," Jess answered seeing that it was too much for Lorelai.

"Why?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because God wanted to see her," Lorelai answered through tears.

"Is she happy?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Yes baby, she's happy," Lorelai told him.

"I miss her," Tony said as his face crumbled more and a tear escaped his eye.

"Oh baby," Lorelai gushed and pulled her son against her shoulder, "We all miss her."

After a few minutes of calming silence, the quartet started to make their way to dinner.

They were waiting at a red light, the first in line, when the light turned green. Luke pressed the accelerator and they were halfway across the intersection when a car going the opposite way of them swerved and hit their car head-on. Their car flipped onto hood and rolled a couple times. Being the busy intersection it was, 3 cars ran into the upside down car leaving it a tangled mess. An ambulance was called, but all four people in the car were announced dead on the scene.

_A banner that read 'Welcome to Heaven!' was the first thing that Lorelai saw as she slowly opened her eyes to a bright white room. She looked around and saw Luke, Jess, and Tony scattered around the same area she was in. _

_She immediately rushed to Tony and tried to wake him. He woke slowly and looked around confused._

"_Where are we mama?"_

"_Heaven," Lorelai answered and looked back at the banner to see Rory standing against one of the poles holding it up._

"_Rory?" Jess croaked as he woke u and saw her._

"_Hey baby," she whispered with a small smile._

_Jess silently got up and ran full speed towards her. He picked her up and spun her around, holding her tightly against him. She hugged her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He set her on the ground and pulled her into a fierce kiss._

"_I love you," Jess said._

"_I love you, too," Rory cried and kissed him again. She looked over Jess' shoulder and saw Lorelai, holding Tony, and Luke walking towards her, "Mommy!" she exclaimed and ran to Lorelai._

_Lorelai gave Tony to Luke and met Rory halfway in a tight hug where both girls started to cry._

"_God I missed you," Rory whispered, "I love you so much."_

"_You have no idea kid," Lorelai replied. She pulled back motioned for Luke to come forward._

"_Hey Luke," Rory said through tears and gave him a big hug._

"_Tony, this is Rory," Luke introduced._

"_Row-ree?" he asked and Luke nodded._

_Tony silently jumped into Rory's arms and hugged her neck._

"_I missed you," Tony admitted._

"_I missed you, too buddy," Rory replied._

"_So what now?" Jess asked._

"_Now, you meet God," Rory smiled and led them beyond the banner._

Their funerals were all together. Jess' tombstone was on the right side of Rory's, Lorelai's on the left, Luke's next to Lorelai's, and Tony's next to Luke's. It was a very tearful and depressing funeral. The town completely deflated and Richard and Emily didn't believe they could bounce back from this. The four tombstones read:

_Jesse Anthony Mariano_

_August 6, 1984-April 20, 2008_

_Loving nephew, cousin, fiancé, and friend_

"_May your angel lead you in."_

_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes_

_May 24, 1972-April 20, 2008_

_Loving mother, wife, daughter, and friend_

"_We will always love you, never let go."_

_Lucas William Danes_

_July 17, 1969-April 20, 2008_

_Loving father, husband, uncle, and friend_

"_We will never forget you, be nice."_

_Anthony Lucas Danes_

_March 14, 2004-April 20, 2008_

_Loving son, grandson, cousin, and brother_

"_You will always be our grace."_

Every April 20th from that year on, the entire town of Star Hollow closed and gathered in Mrs. Patty's to mourn the loss of some of their favorite townies.

The Town Princess.

The Coffee Queen.

The Hoodlum.

The Grumpy Diner Man.

And The Town Prince.

They would be forever loved and missed.

--

Jess' book was still published and all of the money made from it was donated to keeping up their graves or to Stars Hollow in general. The title of the book was '_My Angel_' and the dedication read: _To my angel. For always believing in me and loving me for who I am. I still love you baby, rest in peace._

--

A/N: Okay, I feel better now. I didn't proofread the whole thing so sorry for any mistakes.

**RIP Anna Svidersky**


End file.
